Children of Destiny
by Veranda
Summary: The digidestined have left their adventures in the digiworld behind and are now facing new problems...but who will take over the job of protecting both worlds? R
1. And So it Begins

Children of Destiny part one  
  
a/n: I'm baaaaaaaaack! I know, I've got 2 other fics going, but I really wanted to start on this one too. Truthfully, I've got 5 started, I just haven't posted all of them yet! I really need to stop doing this to myself...... too many ideas and not enough time. Oh well, I'll catch up eventually.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I actually own something!!!! I own half the characters in this story! But you know what ones I don't own.............yet.   
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
"I'm open!!! Pass!!" A young girl's voice rang across the soccer field.  
She ran toward the goal, keeping her eyes on her teammate and the ball. Dodging a player from the other team, she positioned herself in front of the goal.  
"Lee! Pass the ball!" She yelled. Finally, he turned, and kicked the ball to her with practiced precision.  
The girl trapped the ball easily, and in one swift motion, kicked it toward the goal. A hushed silence fell over the crowd and time seemed to stand still. The young girl held her breath, watching the ball fly toward the goalie. He jumped toward the ball, arms outstretched......and missed!  
The soccer ball hit the net, and the crowd exploded into sound as the time ran out and the game ended.  
"An amazing goal scored in the last second of the game by Makoto Kamiya!" The announcer's voice came over the intercom, "The championship goes to the Odaiba Avengers!!!"  
Makoto grinned from ear to ear as her teammates swarmed around her.  
"Great pass Lee!" She exclaimed, hugging her best friend, "I couldn't have done it without you!"  
The brown haired boy blushed and laughed, "That goal wasn't too bad either, `Koto."  
Makoto smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something, but noticed someone over his shoulder and shut it again.  
"I'll be right back." She told him, pushing her way out of the group of kids and running over to a man with brown, bushy hair and a wide smile.  
"That," He said, "was amazing."  
"Thanks coach." Makoto said, hugging her father tightly, "I still can't believe I made that goal!"  
Tai Kamiya smiled down at his daughter, "Believe it." He said, his chocolate brown eyes filled with pride.  
Makoto tucked a rebellious strand of brown hair behind her ear and sighed, "It's too bad the soccer season's over though...I want to keep playing."  
"Don't worry about it `Koto," A new voice said, "There's always soccer camp."  
Makoto looked up and watched as her mom and little sister walked up. Tai kissed Sora on the cheek, and she laughed, recognizing the look on his face as one from their childhood.  
"You'd think you had just scored the winning goal." She teased playfully. He rolled his eyes at her.  
Makoto picked up her little sister and grinned, "Yeah, you're right Tami! I can't wait for summer camp to start!"  
Tai and Sora exchanged meaningful glances, "Summer camp?" They mouthed at eachother.  
Suddenly, a familiar laugh interrupted their thoughts. Tai and Sora turned to see Dr. Joe Kido standing behind them, listening to the conversation.   
"You guys worry too much." He said with a smirk, "What are the chances of something like that happening again?"  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Tai said.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Makoto asked, a confused look on her face.  
"Nothing hun, don't worry about it." Sora said with a not-very-convincing smile.  
"Ok." Makoto said suspiciously, looking at Tami. She just shrugged back at her big sister.  
"Well, we'd better be going..." Joe said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.   
"I'll go get Lee." Makoto said, putting Tami down and running out onto the soccer field.She returned several high fives and handshakes on the way, but finally made it to where Lee Kido was kneeling, packing up his things.  
"Lee!" She yelled, running up behind him.  
He turned around, noticing her standing there, and yelped in surprise. Shoving something into his duffle bag, he zipped it quickly and hid it behind his back.  
"Makoto! Hi!" He said in a nervous voice, "What's up?"  
Makoto gave him a weird look and shook her head, "I'm not even going to ask..." She mumbled under her breath, then remembered why she had gone out there in the first place, "You're dad's leaving, you'd better hurry."  
Lee relaxed visibly, obviously glad she wasn't going to question him about what he had put in the bag, "Oh, ok, come on...lets go."  
Makoto walked beside him, back over to where their parents were standing. Debating whether to mention the summer camp issue to him, she finally made her decision.  
"Hey Lee?" The brown Haired girl asked, glancing at him sideways.  
"Yeah?"  
"Earlier, I was talking to Tami, and she mentioned going to summer camp, and our parents started acting all weird." She said, watching as Lee gave her an odd look.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"My parents got all worried and your dad was like," Makoto changed her voice, making it sound much deeper, "'What are the odds of something like that happening again?'"  
Lee raised his eyebrows, laughing at her impression, "Hm...I wonder what that was all about."  
"Me too" Makoto said, nodding her head in agreement.  
"I'll drop some hints when I get home." Lee whispered, since they were getting closer to the others, "Maybe mom'll let something slip."  
"Good." Makoto whispered, just as they walked back up to where everyone was waiting.  
"Ready to go `Koto?" Sora asked looking down at her daughter.  
"Yeah." She said, grabbing her water bottle and backpack off the bleachers.  
"We'll see you guys later." Joe said, turning and walking away.  
"Bye Joe!" Tai called after him while Sora waved.  
"Call me." Makoto mouthed to Lee, who nodded and waved. After he turned around, a mischievous look crossed her face.  
"Hey Lee!" She yelled, getting his attention.  
"Yeah?" He asked, turning around.  
"I know what's in your duffel bag." She told him smugly.  
Makoto smiled as a shocked look crossed his face and he stuttered, "But...but how do you know about the--" Suddenly he stopped mid-sentence and glared at his friend, "Nice try."  
Makoto laughed, her fiery, reddish brown eyes glittering, "It was worth a shot..."  
"Sure." Lee said, rolling his eyes, "Bye `Koto."  
"Bye"  
Makoto Kamiya sprinted to where her car was waiting and jumped in the back seat. Tai pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the highway, heading toward home.  
"Uh, dad?" Makoto asked carefully, "What was Joe talking about when he said, 'What are the chances of something like that happening again'?"  
Tai stiffened visibly and glanced at Sora. She shrugged at him and whispered, "Tell her if you want to..."  
"It was nothing." Tai said, obviously making a tough decision, "Forget   
about it."  
Makoto and Tami looked at eachother and nodded, "There is definitely something up." Tami whispered.  
"We've got to figure out what's going on." Makoto whispered back, "I'll talk to Sky and Rei when we get home and see if they know anything. Wanna come?"  
"Nah...just tell me what happened when you get back." Tami said, "I want to finish reading my book."  
"Ok" Makoto said, turning and staring out the window and watching the cars pass by outside. The rest of the drive passed by uneventfully, and no one said much. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts. After what seemed like forever, Tai slowed the car down and pulled into the parking lot of a large apartment building and parked the car.   
Makoto jumped out immediately and ran around to her dad's side of the car, "Dad? Can I go over to sky's house? I want to tell her about the game." It wasn't all a lie...she really did want to tell her about the game, she just wanted to tell her about the weird way her parents were acting too...  
"Sure, go ahead." He said as he locked the door and started walking to the elevator, "Just be back by dinner."  
"Thanks dad!" Makoto said with a huge smile, turning and walking toward a nearby doorway, "I'm going to take the stairs...it's a lot faster." She called over her shoulder.  
Makoto Kamiya ran up three flights of stairs, taking them two at a time, and burst out of the door on the third floor. She ran up to a door on the left and knocked impatiently, waiting for someone to let her in.  
A tall, blond haired man answered the door with a weary expression on his face, but his blue eyes lit up when he saw Makoto standing there.  
"Hi Uncle TK." She said, "Guess what?!"  
"What?" TK asked, stepping out of the way to let her in.  
"I scored the winning goal at my soccer game! We won the championship!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
"Just like your father." A woman's voice said from the kitchen. TK turned to see his wife walk into the room.  
"Hi Aunt Kari." Makoto said.  
"Hi `Koto." Kari answered with a smile that seemed to light up the whole room. It was the same smile TK had fallen in love with so many years ago, "Sky's in her room, go ahead."  
"Thanks." Makoto said, walking across the hallway and knocking once before letting herself into her cousin's bedroom.  
"Hey Sky?" She asked, shutting the door behind her, "You in here?"  
"Yeah, over here." A voice came from the window. Makoto climbed up on the desk by the window and out onto the roof, sitting down next to Sky silently.  
"So, how did the game go?" A short, blond haired girl asked, looking over at her with stunning, sapphire blue eyes.  
"We won, I scored the winning goal." Makoto said.  
"That's great." Sky said, trying to sound enthusiastic and failing horribly. Makoto's smile disappeared.   
"What's wrong Sky?" She asked, noticing the tears in her cousin's eyes for the first time since she'd gotten there.  
"Nothing." Sky answered, turning her head away and trying to wipe away the tears.  
"Sky, whatever it is, please tell me." Makoto said, completely forgetting about the reason she had come over in the first place. Sky just shook her head, but before Makoto had a chance to say anything, a boy's head poked through the window.  
"Mind if I join you?" The blond haired boy asked, not waiting for an answer before nimbly crawling out on to the roof.  
"Corran, what's going on?" Makoto asked Sky's twin brother, her eyes pleading.   
Corran bit his lip and blinked his huge, brown eyes at Makoto, "It's our parents." He explained.  
"What about them?" Makoto asked, alarmed. Corran never got this upset about anything.  
"We think they might be getting a divorce." Sky said, her voice barely above a whisper. Makoto felt her own eyes filling up with tears as she reached over and wrapped her cousin in a tight hug.  
"Oh Sky...Corran...I'm sorry." Makoto said softly, "I'm so sorry."  
  
...................to be continued  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
a/n: *sniff* This is going to be SO depressing. Argh. Ok...so here's part one. I'll have part 2 up within days, because I've already got it written, I've just gotta type it. Any suggestions are welcome. I'm dealing with about 10 new characters right now, so just bear with me. I'm going to introduce everyone else in the next few parts. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!  
~Vera  
  
p.s. This Chapter is dedicated to Kiwi Smoothie, Gloria Fontaine, and Mystic Rider. Hi guys!!!! Hope you liked it. 


	2. Troubled Waters

Children of Destiny part two  
  
A/n: This part of my story is dedicated to Fallen Angel from Heaven. Thank you SO much for your review on part one of this story! It was my 200th review. So if you're reading this…THANKS A MILLION!!! I hope you enjoy this fic!  
  
p.s. Because of several complaints, I have FIXED my mistake and started putting spaces between my paragraphs. Sorry guys....I wasn't thinking. Thanks for mentioning it to me!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own most of it…just the new characters that I created. You all know which ones they are…(and if you don't, you have no business suing me anyways!)  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Sunlight filtered through the window, dancing across the young woman's face. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she slowly blinked her eyes open, glancing around the room.   
  
"TK?" She called softly, "You home?"  
  
There was no answer. Hikari Takaishi climbed out of bed, wrapping a robe around her slender form and walking into the kitchen, looking for her husband. He wasn't there, just like she'd expected. Lately, he'd been spending More time out on "business" that at home. Kari was beginning to wonder where he was all the time.  
  
"Oh TK…." She sighed, "Where are you?"  
  
Feeling tears welling up in her eyes, Kari walked back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Opening the closet, she dug around for a few minutes, looking for something special. Finally, she found it.   
  
Pulling out a large box, Kari sat in the middle of the floor and opened it slowly, as if afraid it would shatter at any second. She pulled out a small box from the top of the box and opened it slowly. Smiling faintly to herself, she pulled out a worn stack of papers and read the one sitting on the top. Of course, she didn't have to read it; she had already memorized it.   
  
It was a love letter from TK. He had written it to her back while they were still in junior high. When they'd first realized that they were in love.   
  
~*:~Flashback~*:~  
  
A young brown-haired girl sat in class, trying to pay attention to the lesson, but there was something distracting her. That something was actually a someone, who happened to be sitting next to her at that very moment. She always found it hard to pay attention to anything when he was near her. TK Takaishi.   
  
Ever since their adventures in Digiworld, the two of them had been close friends, hardly ever apart from eachother. It was obvious to everyone else that they liked eachother, they were the only people who didn't seem to realize it.   
  
'I wonder if something's wrong…' Kari thought to herself, watching TK out of the corner of her eye, 'He seems…nervous."  
  
TK shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing at Kari sideways. They made eye contact, and Kari took the opportunity to give him a questioning look.  
  
'Are you ok?" Kari mouthed, giving him a worried look.  
  
TK gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. She noticed however, a folded piece of paper he was holding tightly in his hand. He seemed to be squeezing it kind of hard…  
  
'What's that?' She mouthed, nodding toward his hand. TK gave her an almost scared look and looked at the paper in his hand. He took a deep breath, and shoved it toward her, looking as if he already regretted the action.  
  
"It's for you." He whispered to her, looking like he was trying to decide whether or not to try to find a very large rock to hide under.  
  
Kari took the paper and slowly unfolded it, curiosity killing her. She finally got it open and looked at the writing on the paper, written in TK's neat cursive handwriting.  
  
Dear Kari,   
I have to ask you something. I can't think of easy way to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it straight out. I like you. I mean, I really REALLY like you. I think I might even love you. And I was hoping you would maybe…go out with me. Please tell me how you feel, Kari, because I can't wait any longer… Do you like me too, or am I just a friend?  
Love,  
TK Takaishi  
  
Kari read the letter three or four times before she could find the courage to look at TK. He looked about ready to die of embarrassment, worry, or both. They looked at eachother, tension building, for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Kari, if you don't feel the same way I'll understand." TK whispered dejectedly. He started turning to face the front of the class, but Kari stopped him.   
  
Leaning in, she turned his face toward hers with a gloved hand and looked into his deep blue eyes. Eyes she had been staring into lovingly for what seemed like her entire life. By now, several people had caught on to what was happening and had turned to watch. The teacher however, was still completely clueless.  
  
"TK?" Kari asked softly.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied, still looking worried.   
  
"I love you." She whispered. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, getting lost in the feeling she had been waiting to experience forever.   
  
Several whistles and cheers erupted in the classroom, catching the teacher's attention finally.  
  
"Mr. Takaishi! Ms. Kamiya! What do you think you're doing?" The teacher exclaimed, "You two both have detention, go report to the office, NOW!"  
  
"Yes sir." Kari said, sounding slightly dazed. She and TK picked up their things and walked out of the room without another word, hardly able to breathe, let alone speak. A few giggles could be heard from the classroom, but neither of them noticed.   
  
Once they were in the hallway the two teens stopped and looked at eachother. Kari raised her eyebrows while TK glanced at his shoes.  
  
"So…" They both said at the same time.  
  
"You really like me?" TK asked.  
  
"You really like ME?" Kari answered with the same question. They both stared at eachother for a few seconds before nodding their heads.  
  
"Yeah." TK said, "I really like you. I have forever…ever since digiworld."  
  
"Me too." Kari replied simply, "Always."  
  
~*:~End Flashback~*:~  
  
Kari smiled to herself, closing the box of letters carefully and setting it aside. She looked into the larger box sitting on the floor in front of her and reached inside, carefully pulling something out. It was her wedding dress.  
  
The second she saw it, the tears began to fall and she fought to keep quiet, not wanting to wake her kids up. Standing up, she gathered the dress up in her arms and carried it over to her bed. Laying down next to the beautiful white dress, she cried silently, wondering what had gone wrong.   
  
"What did I do wrong TK?" She asked softly, "I love you so much...why is our marriage falling apart like this? Everyone always knew we were meant to be, but shouldn't "meant to be" last forever? What did I do to make you fall out of love with me?"  
  
Kari lay there, unmoving, tears streaming down her face, staring at the dress in front of her. No longer able to control it, a sob escaped her lips, and she hoped desperately that her children couldn't hear her.  
  
"TK...I don't want to lose you."   
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
a/n: Before you Takari fans (myself included in that group) start throwing various fruits and vegetables at me, listen to what I have to say. This fic WILL BE TAKARI. Ok? So none of you people going "AAHHHH!!! Make it a Takari!!!" ...It is a Takari. Got it? The next part will be in song-fic form...and should be up by the end of the week. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Please review!!!!  
~Vera  



	3. An Unwelcome Guest

Children of Destiny part 3  
  
  
a/n: About time huh? Sorry for the delay, but I've been working on another fic. I've not typed it yet...but it's done. I'll try to put it up.....someday. *laughs* I've also got a fic called "The Master" going, and another called "All in the Cards", but those'll be QUITE a while. Along with about 7 others. So sue me...I have too many ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: Own some of it, don't own the rest. You all know which is which.  
  
Dedication: This is for Innosence. She's writing me in an AWESOME author fic called "Golden Eye". Thanks Inno! Oh yeah, and it's also for Flo (Flower Cannon). I know you've been waiting forever for this…so I hope you like it.  
  
*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*  
  
The everyday sound of cars driving by, horns honking, phones ringing, and talking faded into the background as he stared at a picture of her. The young man allowed his mind to wander...but everywhere it went all it could find was her face.  
  
"Why can't I get you off my mind?" He whispered softly to the picture of his wife, "I'm so in love with you I can hardly breathe!"  
  
He sighed heavily, brushing a hand through his unruly blond hair and reaching for the phone.  
  
"I've got to call her." He told himself with resolve. But before he got a chance to lift the phone from the receiver...it rang.  
  
"Good morning, Takaishi & Kamachi, how may I help you?" TK said, trying to sound convincing.   
  
"Hey little bro. How's it going at the law firm?" A familiar voice said over the line, bringing a rare smile to the weary man's face.  
  
"Hey Matt." TK answered, sounding as if his burden had been lightened just by the sound of his voice, "Things at the firm are.....stressful. How are you?"  
  
"That's what I called to ask you." Matt answered, concern evident in his voice, "You don't sound too good."  
  
"Oh really?" TK asked, avoiding the question, "Well that's odd, because I'm just fine."  
  
"Oh please," Matt said, sounding slightly annoyed, "Don't even try to lie to me little bro. You know can see right through you."  
  
Upon hearing this, TK managed a weak laugh. It was true of course. They just knew eachother too well, "You're right, but I don't want to bother you with my problems."  
  
"What problems?" Matt asked, "I don't mind TK, I really want to know what's going on. You're not bothering me."  
  
Upon hearing this, TK blurted out, "Matt, I don't want to end up like our parents did!"  
  
"What are you talking about? TK, you and Kari aren't having problems, are you?" Matt asked, hitting right on the mark.  
  
A hint of anguish bled into the young Man's voice as he told his brother all about the trouble he and his wife had been having, "It's just little things most of the time. A mess in the kitchen, neglecting to do something. But lately it's gotten worse. I've been staying at work late and spending less and less time at home. I hate to see her so upset with me!"  
  
"I can't believe this." Matt said, "You two seemed so happy."  
  
"We were, " TK stated desperately, "I'm so scared! I can't lose her, Matt."  
  
"TK, listen to me. That will never happen. You two love eachother too much to let anything come between you!" Matt exclaimed, hardly believing what he was hearing, "I've never seen two people so deeply in love with eachother."  
  
TK was silent for a moment before saying, "I know I still love, but what if she's fallen out of love with me?"  
  
TK sounded so lost and scared to Matt...it reminded to their early days in the Digiworld. He felt his heart breaking, hearing his little brother sounding so upset, "Never happen." Matt said, shaking his head even though TK couldn't see him, "I know Kari still loves you. I'd bet my life on it. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
"Thanks Matt." TK said, his voice noticeably calmer, "I've got to call Kari. I don't want to do the same thing to my kids that happened to us, Matt. I won't."  
  
"I know TK." Matt said, "I won't keep you though. Call Kari. Make sure you tell her that you love her."  
  
"I will." The younger of the two brothers said, "Bye Matt."  
  
"Seeya."  
  
TK hung up the phone slowly and looked at the picture of Kari again, 'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself, 'Like an angel. My angel of Light...'  
  
TK reached for the phone with one thought on his mind, "I'm NOT going to lose you."  
*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*  
  
The park was crowded, overflowing with people. Most likely due to the fact that it was the weekend, but also because it was the beginning of summer. School had been out for little over a week, and kids were making the most of much anticipated freedom.  
  
Aimee Ishida walked down a paved pathway through Odaiba Memorial Park, heading toward the lake. It was her favorite place in the entire world, and she often sat by the lake for hours just watching people. Today she had her sketchbook tucked protectively under one arm, and she planned to do some drawing, once she got to the lake. One of her hobbies was drawing people. Just anyone who happened to walk by at any given moment. She had book just FULL of people she had never met. Aimee was fascinated by people.  
  
The young girl absently tucked back a lock of blond hair, blinking her eyes as she walked through a break in the trees and into a patch of sunlight. Just an ordinary girl? Maybe...but probably not.  
  
"Heads up Ishida!" A voice yelled, and Aimee looked up just in time to see the black and white soccer ball flying toward her face. Unfortunately, she didn't look up in time to get out of the way.  
  
**Thwack** Aimee landed flat on her back with a thud and a surprised yelp, "Makoto Kamiya, you are going to DIE!" Screamed from her current horizontal position.   
  
A brown haired girl ran over to where the blond was still laying and picked up her soccer ball, a poorly hidden smirk plastered on her face, "Oops."  
  
A boy ran up behind her, grinning openly, and said, "Hi Aimee...er...it wasn't me."  
  
"Don't worry Lee." Aimee growled, glaring at Makoto, "I know who it was."  
  
Makoto offered her a hand to help her up, but Aimee ignored it and stood up on her own, brushing off her short black skirt, "You'd better watch it Makoto."  
  
"Hey!" The girl exclaimed, beginning to get angry herself, "I didn't do it on purpose!"  
  
"Yeah right." Aimee said, picking up her sketchbook and scattered pencils off the path.  
  
"Fine! I don't care if you believe me or not!" Makoto yelled.  
  
"If you don't care, the why are you yelling?!" Aimee yelled back, about two inches away from the shorter girl's face.   
  
"I'm not yelling!" Makoto practically screamed.  
  
Deciding that this conflict might end up getting bloody, Lee stepped between the two girls thinking, 'Man...if looks could kill...'  
  
Pushing them apart lightly, he stepped back and stared at them, "Why can't you two get along?"  
  
Makoto shrugged while Aimee uttered a feeble, "Whatever."  
  
Lee sighed, "Never mind."   
  
*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*  
  
Kari sniffed a few times and wiped her eyes, sitting up on her bed. She looked at her wedding dress one last time before gathering it up in her arms, carrying it back to the box, and folding it neatly inside. She repacked the letters into the box, and put it back  
it back in her closet.  
  
Getting dressed, Kari looked at her clock out of the corner of her eye, noting the fact that it was nearly lunchtime.  
  
"I've got to talk to TK." She said to herself softly, "Maybe I can catch him before he leaves the office for lunch. I can't live like this, and I can't lose him."  
  
Nodding to herself decidedly, she walked out of her bedroom in the living room, "Sky? Cor? Where are you guys?"  
  
"Kitchen." She heard her daughter's voice calling from around the corner. Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes she walked into the kitchen. Corran was standing at the stove with a frying pan in one hand, and Kari could hear the eggs sizzling inside of it. Sky was sitting on the edge of the counter to the right of him, and she turned her gaze to meet her mother's as the young woman walked into the room.  
  
The scene reminded Kari of something, and it took her a moment to figure out what it was. Then she remembered. Smiling slightly, Kari thought back to a time so many tears ago, 'Tai used to cook breakfast for me…just like the day we found our first digiegg."  
  
"Are you ok mom?" Corran asked, sounding concerned. Kari looked up to find two pairs of eyes staring back at her.  
  
'Sky's eyes look so much like her father…so deep and full of life." Suddenly Kari realized that Corran was still expecting an answer from her.  
  
"What? Oh yeah…I'm ok." She said quickly. The way the twins caught eachother's eyes did not go unnoticed by their mother, and she sighed heavily.  
  
"Do you want breakfast mom?" Corran asked finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence. This question finally snapped Kari out of it and she shook her head,  
  
"No, that's ok. I'm going to meet your father for lunch." Kari said, puling on her coat and slipping her feet into her shoes, "I'll be back later. Are you guys going anywhere today?"  
  
"We're supposed to meet `Koto and Lee at the park…" Sky glanced at her watch, "…half an hour ago."  
  
"Ok, ok." Kari said, "Be back before dinner, and have Makoto say hi to her dad for me."  
  
"I will." Sky assured her mother.  
  
"Thanks hon." Kari said gratefully as she walked out the door, "Bye kids."  
  
"Bye mom." The twins said in unison as she waved and shut the door behind her. Corran sighed.  
  
Kari walked down the hallway to the elevator and rode it down to where her car was parked outside. Within moments she was pulling out of the parking lot and driving toward her husband's law firm. Glancing at the clock she thought, 'If I don't run into traffic I should be able to get there in time.'   
*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*  
TK began dialing his home phone number, but before he finished the sequence of numbers he stopped and hung up the phone.  
  
"What am I doing?" He asked himself, hitting his forehead on his desk, "I don't even know what to say.  
  
"What to say to who?"  
  
TK jumped in surprise, whipping around to see who had walked into his office without him noticing. He was not slightly pleased when he saw his secretary standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, Tiffany." He said dully, "What are you doing in here?" The tall, blond woman shrugged her shoulders and smiled. TK groaned.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question Takeru." She said, putting emphasis on his name, "What to say to who?"  
  
"You know Tiffany, that really isn't any of your business." TK said, his voice hinting that she should leave. However Tiffany didn't know how to take a hint. Instead, she planted herself on the corner of his desk. TK glanced at her and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling.  
  
"Tiffany, are you going to leave, or am I going to have to call security again?" He asked his secretary, beginning to get seriously irritated.  
  
"That won't be necessary." She said slowly. And then, without warning, she leaned forward and kissed TK squarely on the lips…  
......................to be continued*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*  
  
a/n: I just know I'm going to get flamed for this. But let me remind you, as I said before, this will end as a Takari. Ok then, I've got part 4 all written. It's totally finished…but I haven't typed it up yet. Problem is, I'm leaving for Hawaii either today or tomorrow, and when I get back I will be totally swamped with make-up work. So…it may be a while before I post it. I'll try to get it done as soon as possible. And hey, if I get enough reviews maybe I'll be able to post it today! (if I type all day)  
~Vera   



	4. Misunderstandings

Children of Destiny part 4  
  
A/n: Ok, I know of several people who are going to be mad about this….but I'm telling you anyways. Anyways though…I've got this fic written up through part 6, and I have for about a month. I also have 3 short stories and a songfic and a dedication to Cat aka Crystal Gatomon. And….a fic called Substitutes that I'm co-authoring with Flower Cannon. And 2 new series. Heh…so…I'm getting kind-of behind on my typing lately. Just bear with me, and I'll get those gazzilion fics out soon. Hell, I even wrote a Taito fic for all of ya'll. No, I don' like Taito…I just had a good idea for one. Maybe if oh…say...10 people review this, I'll hurry up. We'll see. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own most of it. Just the kids.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Kari walked througt the front doors of Takaishi & Kamachi and down the hall toward TK's office, hoping he hadn't left yet. Finally reaching her destination, she peeked through the window of the office to see if her husband was still there. She looked in just in time to see TK kissing his secretary, Tiffany.  
  
Kari didn't wait to see any more. She turned and ran, not caring where she was going or who saw the tears streaming down her face. The world became a blur of anger and grief.  
  
'No wonder he's been spending so much time at work.' She thought bitterly, 'I can't believe TK would do something like this. I thought he loved me.'  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
TK shoved Tiffany off of himself roughly with a startled yell.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" he exclaimed in shock. The young man opened his mouth to say something more, but he never got a chance. All the color drained from TK's face when he saw Kari through the window. She turned and ran, but not before he saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. TK felt his heart shattering.  
  
"Kari! Come back!" He yelled, jumping up pit of his chair. He turned toward Tiffany, his eyes mirroring the hatred he was feeling with every ounce of his being, "You are fired. If I EVER see you in this building again, I will have you arrested for trespassing. Now get OUT."  
  
Without another word to the stunned woman, TK ran out of the office and sprinted after his wife, "She doesn't know what really happened!" He thought to himself as he burst out the front door just in time to see her car pull out of the parking lot.  
  
"I'm going to lose her." He whispered out loud. He felt tears filling his eyes as he recalled the expression on her face, "I never meant to hurt you Kari. I love you…"  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Corran and Sky walked toward the park slowly, not quite reluctant to get there…but not in much of a hurry either.  
  
"Do you think they'll get a divorce?" Sky asked suddenly, startling her brother. Corran glanced at her sideways, catching her eye.  
  
'I don't know." Corran said simply. Noticing the way she shivered slightly at this comment, Corran placed a hand on her shoulder. Sky stopped walking to look at her brother.  
  
"No matter what happens," he said softly, "I'll always be here for you. I promise."  
  
Sky smiled up at her twin and said, "I know. Thank you Cor."  
  
"No problem." He answered. Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Corran! Sky! Come here you guys!" Someone yelled from the direction of the park.  
  
Corran glanced at Sky, "Makoto?"  
  
Sky nodded, "Who else?"  
  
"Hurry up! We're playing soccer and we need more people." Makoto yelled, waving her arms. Sky rolled her eyes.  
  
"Coming cuz'." She called to the brown haired girl, breaking in to a run. Corran wasn't far behind her. The two siblings ran up to their cousin and looked at the boy standing next to her.  
  
"Hey Lee." Corran said upon seeing his friend, "Who else is here?"  
  
"Tami and my brother are running around here somewhere." Lee stated, glancing around briefly, "But I have no idea where." He looked questioningly at Makoto. She shrugged.   
  
  
"My guess is as good as yours." Makoto said, "I have absolutely no control over that girl. Mom told me to watch her, but she was gone the second we got here."  
  
"Aimee's here to." Lee stated, gesturing toward a nearby tree. The blond girl was sitting under the tree sketching a group of kids playing in a sandbox near the playground equipment.  
  
"What about Rei?" Corran asked, "And Brad?"  
  
"No one's heard from Rei." Makoto said softly, "I called her this morning, but no one picked up."  
  
"Brad's here." Aimee called from her tree, "I'm sure he's by the water. I'll go get him…he'll come if I tell him we're setting up a soccer game."  
  
"Thanks Aimee!" Sky called before turning back to Makoto, "We need to get ahold of Rei. I haven't talked to her since school got out."  
  
Makoto nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't get a chance.  
  
"No need to get ahold of me. I'm here." A girl's voice said from behind the group.  
  
"Rei!" Makoto exclaimed, "Where have you been? I've been trying to ask you over for days!"  
  
"I've been busy. Sorry." The girl said timidly.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sky said, "The question isn't, 'Where were you?' It's 'Would you like to play a game of soccer?'"  
  
Rei nodded her head, causing her short red hair to bounce up and down, "Sounds great. I'm first captain."  
  
"I'm second captain!" Makoto called quickly, "We can use the trees for goals!"  
  
Makoto ran over to a small group of trees, perfectly arranged for a soccer game, "This'll be my…er…our goal. Look, here come Aimee and Brad!"  
  
Sure enough, the girl was walking back with a black haired boy next to her, sporting a camera around his neck…which he removed upon reaching the "soccer field".  
  
Makoto grinned, "I pick Lee."  
  
Rei dribbled the soccer ball between her feet absently and said, "I get Corran."  
  
"Brad." Makoto countered, receiving the pass Rei had kicked to her, and kicking it to Sky.  
  
"Sky's on my team. And so is Aimee." Rei finished.  
  
"Why do you get more people?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Because I called first captain." Rei stated smugly. Makoto, for once, didn't have a comment to make. Sky laughed and kicked the ball back to her.  
  
"Let's get this game started." She said.  
  
"Right." Makoto said, taking her position as forward, "Prepare to be defeated, Izumi!" She yelled at Rei with a barely contained laugh.  
  
"The only one who is going to be defeated, Kamiya," Rei said with a smile, "Is you."  
  
Aimee rolled her eyes at the two of them, "Whatever."  
  
Makoto passed the ball to ran and ran part Aimee, positioning herself for a shot. But before Brad got a chance to pass the ball…Corran had stolen it from him and begun running toward the goal.   
  
Lee ran at Corran sideways and slide tackled him before he had a chance to make a shot. The ball went flying. Makoto trapped it easily and tried to juke past Rei. The shorter girl stole the ball without much trouble.  
  
"What was THAT `Koto?" Lee yelled jokingly.  
  
"Shut up Lee." Makoto said fiercely.  
  
Lee was so busy laughing at Makoto that Rei slipped past him and made a goal. Her victorious yell caught his attention.  
  
"Lee!" Brad and Makoto yelled, "What was THAT?!"  
  
Lee rolled his eyes. Rei smiled at him smugly. The game was on.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Tai flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, hoping something good was on TV. The kids were at the park, as Sora was at the store, so he really didn't have anything better to do. Flipping through the channels, he realized that there was in fact nothing good on.  
  
Glaring at the TV, he turned it off and stared dejectedly at the blank screen. But Tai was never one for sitting still, and he was up off the couch within moments. Deciding a walk to the park was sounding good about then, he headed for the door. However, before he got there, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who in the digiworld…?" He asked no one in particular as he opened the door. He didn't expect what he saw.  
  
"Kari?" He exclaimed, surprised to see his sister standing there, tears streaming down her face. The second she saw Tai she ran through the door and hugged hum, shaking with sobs.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry Kari…" Tai said, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't answer him, and Tai began to get extremely worried that someone was hurt, "Come on, you've got to tell me."   
  
Eventually, hers sobs subsided and Tai gently led her over to the couch.  
  
Tai looked at her expectantly and said, "It's not the kids is it?"  
  
Kari shook her head and whispered, "TK."  
  
Tai's eyes widened, 'Oh God, is he ok? Was there an accident?"  
  
Kari's eyes filled with tears and she said, "Tai, he was kissing another woman. I went to see him at lunch, and his secretary was there and…"  
  
Kari noticed a change in Tai's expression immediately. She had hardly ever seen him this mad, "Are you sure?" He asked, "That doesn't sound like TK."  
  
Kari nodded, "I'm sure."  
  
"You stay here, I'll be right back." Tai said, grabbing the cordless phone and walking into the kitchen. Dialing a number quickly, Tai waited for someone to pick up. Finally, a woman's voice came over the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jen, is Matt around?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah Tai, I'll get him. Hold on a sec." She said, and Tai heard her put the phone down. He smiled slightly as he heard her scream, "Yamato! Phone!!!" loud enough to wake the dead. A few seconds later, Matt's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Matt, have you talked to your brother lately?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just talked to him on the phone about half and hour ago." Matt replied, "Why, is there something wrong? You sound…mad."  
  
"Yes, something is wrong!" Tai said, his voice getting a bit louder, "Kari just showed up at my house in tears! She went to meet TK for lunch and found him kissing his secretary!!"  
  
"What?" Matt practically yelled, "But…but…that can't be true!"  
  
"Take one look at my sister and say that again." Tai said grimly.  
  
"Look, let me talk to TK. I don't want you doing it, because knowing you, he'll probably end up missing an arm."  
  
Tai rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to hurt him, Matt. I agree with you. TK wouldn't do something like that. Especially not to Kari."  
  
"Right. But you know…when I talked to TK earlier, he did mention that he and Kari were having problems." Matt said.  
  
"Hmmmm…" Tai said, "That's odd. Of all the people, ever thought anything like this would happen to them."  
  
"No kidding." Matt agreed, "Listen, I'm going to call TK, you go take care of Kari."  
  
"Yeah, I will. Bye Matt."  
  
"Bye"  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
TK sat at his desk in mild shock, not believing what had just happened. He was startled slightly when his phone started ringing, but he made no move to answer it. Finally, the answering machine kicked in and his brother's voice filled the quiet office.  
  
"TK, I know you're there, so you'd better pick up the phone."  
  
The young man glanced at the phone briefly before going back to ignoring it.  
  
"Come on TK, please? I need to talk to you. She's at tai's house, and she's really upset."  
  
TK picked up the phone, "Matt, it's not what you think! It wasn't my fault!" TK's voice cracked slightly as he added, 'I never meant to hurt her."  
  
"I know that!" Matt exclaimed, "And so does Tai! Look, why don't you tell me what happened?"  
  
TK recounted the entire incident to his brother up to the point where Kari drove off.  
  
"TK, you have to tell Kari." Matt said, "She is an absolute mess right now."  
  
"I know, but what if she won't listen me!" TK asked.  
  
"She will." Matt assured him.  
  
"Ok, thanks Matt, I'll go to Tai's place right away. Bye!" TK said quickly before hanging up on Matt.  
  
Matt stared at the receiver in his hand for a moment before hanging it up slowly with a sigh, "The things I do for family….."  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
a/n: Ok, just so you all know…I do not enjoy death threats from rabid Takari fans. This fic is Takari. One more threat to kill me if I don't make it Takari, and I'll stick Davis in it and make it Daikari. Geez you guys….calm down. I already told you how it would end up.   
  
Anyways though, the next chapter is called "History Repeats". I suppose you all can guess where this is headed. I'll try to get it out tomorrow, and if you're nice, I'll put up a songfic at the same time. Please Review!!! PLEASE!!! I'm begging you!!!!  
~Vera  
  



	5. History Repeats

Children of Destiny part five  
  
a/n: Ok, Japan ** Mel, if you're reading this....first of all, I actually didn't notice I was using Sailor Moon names (I've only seen the show once). I just thought those sounded right for each person. But, weird coincidence, huh? Oh, and this part will have way more on the kids. I just needed the first few chapters as a set up. This is going to be one LONG fic...  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to the REAL Aimee, who wrote me an awesome letter in response to pat three of this fic. Thanks Aimee, and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I created.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Tai looked up from his seat on the couch and glanced at the door. He'd thought he'd heard someone outside. he had. Kari jumped a bit, startled, as the doorbell rang. She looked at Tai with a scared look in her eyes, suddenly wishing she were someone else. Tai squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and smiled. Then he got up and walked to the door.  
  
When he opened it, he wasn't even slightly surprised to see his brother-in-law standing there nervously. TK flinched as Tai glared at him. Tai was one person he never wanted to have mad at him. Especially when it had something to do with Kari.  
  
Tai glanced at TK appraisingly and said, "Do you love her?"  
  
TK blinked, a bit caught off guard, and answered, "Of course I do Tai! I've loved her since I was 8 years old! I never meant to hurt her, you know that! Please let me make it up to her..."  
  
Much to the younger man's surprise, and relief, Tai grinned, "She's on the couch TK. Go talk to her."  
  
TK smiled and walked past Tai, who closed the door silently, "I'll be in the kitchen." Tai said, sidestepping into the small room and leaving TK alone. The blonde haired man swallowed nervously and walked into the living room.  
  
"Kari?" He called timidly, causing her to turn toward him. He saw that she had been crying and his heart broke into a million pieces just thinking about how much pain he must have caused her.  
  
"Hi TK." Kari said softly, standing up from the couch and looking at him from the other side of the room. She could see the tears in his eyes, even from where she stood.  
  
"Kari I'm so sorry!" TK exclaimed, closing the distance between them, "She kissed me. I didn't even know what was going on. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kari immediately started crying again and launched herself into TK's arms, "I'm sorry I ran away. I know it wasn't your fault. Please, never leave me TK."  
  
TK stroked her hair softly and held her close, "I'll never leave you. You know that. I love you Kari."  
  
"I love you too, TK." The young woman answered, muffled slightly by her husband's shoulder. Tai smiled broadly from his position around the corner, watching happily as they pulled apart slightly and engaged in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Besides..." TK said as they came up for air, "You are a much better kisser..."  
  
Tai had just turned around and walked back into the kitchen when he heard a key turning in the door. Suddenly, it flew open and Sora burst in, her eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Sora? What? Is something wrong?" Tai asked, running out of the kitchen. Sora gestured wildly out the door.  
  
"Look!" Was all she said. TK and Kari walked over, wondering what was going on, and watched as Tai ran out on to the balcony of the apartment. Suddenly, he jumped back with a surprised yell.  
  
TK was the one who finally spoke up, his voice filled with disbelief, "It's...it's snowing!"  
  
Tai and Sora's eyes met, and both knew exactly what the other was thinking, "Where are the kids?" Tai asked quickly, pulling on his shoes and a coat.  
  
"They're at the park." Kari said, her voice barely above a whisper, "The twins are there with them."  
  
Not waiting to hear another word, Tai ran out the door and sprinted for the elevator.  
  
~*:~*~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Makoto was running toward the goal, a determined look in her eyes, thinking of nothing but the sound of the ball hitting the back of that net. Or, at least she was until a snowflake landed on her nose. The brown haired girl stopped in her tracks and looked up at the sky. It was snowing.  
  
"Um...guys?" She asked, looking around in confusion, "Is it snowing?"  
  
Lee looked at her with a 'Well, duh' sort of look on his face and said, "Yeah..."  
  
Suddenly, a short blue haired boy ran up with a girl about his age behind him, brown pigtails bouncing with every step.  
  
"Mike!" Lee yelled at his little brother, "Where have you been?"  
  
The boy shrugged and said, "With Tami..."  
  
Makoto watched as her little sister skidded to a stop beside Mike Kido, wearing her dad's old blue shirt...again. It was the one with the yellow stars on the sleeves. Her mom hated it when she wore that shirt, saying it was way too big for her. her dad, on the other hand, found it quite amusing.  
  
"I don't know about all of you, but I'm going home." Aimee announced. Already, the park had cleared, leaving the group of kids alone. The blue haired girl began gathering up her sketchbook and pencils. Brad retrieved his camera from under a nearby tree and followed his sister silently  
  
"Hey, wait a second you guys!" Makoto yelled on an afterthought, stopping them dead in their tracks, "My birthday's tomorrow and I'm having everyone over. You wanna come?"  
  
"Isn't this kind-of short notice?" Sky asked from where she was standing, catching snowflakes on her tongue and laughing as one landed on the tip of her nose. Corran smiled, seeing the happy look on his twin's face, and added, "Well, you know `Koto...what did you expect?"  
  
Makoto glared at the two of them before turning back to Aimee and Brad and saying, "Think you can come?"  
  
Brad grinned and said, "Sure, `Koto! I'll be there." Then glancing over at Sky and Corran with a mischievous smirk he added, "Of course it might be hard to get permission...what with such short notice and all..."  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes at him and ignored the twins snickering behind her, moving her gaze to Aimee, "You going to come?"  
  
Aimee grunted a reluctant, "Sure, seeya then."  
  
Makoto's face split into a wide grin at this, and she addressed the rest of the group asking, "What about the rest of you?"  
  
Rei stared at the ground, "I'll have to ask my dad."  
  
Lee grabbed his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder saying, "Mike and I are coming."  
  
Sky and Corran exchanged glances and shrugged at eachother, "We'll ask."  
  
"Awesome!" Makoto exclaimed, "I'll see you then."  
  
A collective, "Yeah." went up from the group of kids as they all began gathering up their respective belongings. Little did they know, this was the last normal moment they would share for quite some time.  
  
It wasn't more than a few seconds before everything changed. The snow began falling faster and seemed to take on a reddish hue as the sky exploded with color, looking as if it had caught on fire. Everyone froze where they stood, staring at the spectacle above them.  
  
"Ok, this is beyond weird." Lee said, his voice shaking, "Snow is understandable.....this is just wrong."  
  
"I have to agree with you on that." Makoto stated in response, her eyes reflecting the sky above her, glowing a brighter shade of ruby red than usual.  
  
"Hey, look at that!" Aimee said suddenly, pointing at a spot in the sky. Everyone gasped as they sighted what looked like several comets streaking toward the park. They stood transfixed as the balls of fire hurled toward them, their collective opinion on the situation expressed by Rei's calm exclamation of,   
  
"Were all going to die..."  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Tai ran down the street toward the park as fast as his legs would carry him. As fate would have it, a massive car accident had blocked the road, forcing him to try to get there on foot. Sora had taken TK and Kari in her car, hoping to find a way around the accident, but all of them knew that if the Digiworld needed their children...there was no way to stop them. No one can stand in the way of destiny.  
  
The brown haired man pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began rapidly dialing a familiar number as he ran.  
  
"Hello?" Matt's voice answered promptly.  
  
"Matt it's snowing. And the sky is looking weird." Tai said between breaths, "All of our kids are at the park. The roads are blocked."  
  
It took a second for everything Tai had said to sink in, "No way. That's not possible, Tai. it's not going to happen again!"  
  
"Just get here Matt." Tai growled, hanging up the phone. He glanced up at the sky and about dropped the phone when he saw nine small meteors streaming toward the park.  
  
"NO!" He yelled desperately, picking up speed. He knew he was going to be too late. No matter how fast he ran...it wouldn't be enough.  
  
Tai dialed another number on his cell phone. After a few rings, a voice finally answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Izzy!" Tai practically yelled, breathing heavily, "Is Rei at the park?"  
  
"Yeah, she met Makoto there earlier this morning. Why?" Izzy asked, "What's going on Tai? You sound worried."  
  
"Look outside your window." The former leader of the digidestined said, "Get to the park s fast as you can, and bring that laptop of yours. Call Joe."  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Izzy asked. he was interrupted by the click of the phone as Tai hung up on him.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Makoto watched in awe as the 9 meteors landed in a cloud of smoke, yards away from where the soccer game had been taking place moments before. She and the other kids inched toward them slowly, watching curiously as the smoke cleared and revealed 9 metallic devices floating in a circle.  
  
Makoto reached out toward the one nearest to her. She knew it was probably a bad idea to even touch them, but a small part of her urged her to grab it anyway. It was as if nothing in her like had ever been so right. Makoto's hand closed around the device, and she looked up to see that everyone else was similarly holding on to one of the small machines, bewildered expressions on their faces.  
  
She locked eyes with Lee for a split second, then a blinding light flashed and Makoto knew no more. But even as the darkness overcame her, she could have sworn she's heard her name....  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Tai ran toward the small group of children up ahead. he watched helplessly as Makoto's hand closed around a digivice, followed shortly by all the others.  
  
"Makoto don't!" he yelled. As if in response, a bright light flashed, causing Tai to stop in his tracks and shade his eyes. When he opened them again, they were gone.  
  
Tai ran in to the center of the clearing in a state of shock, not believing that they were really gone, "Tami! Makoto!" he called, "Come back! Don't do this to me..."  
  
He looked at the soccer ball sitting in the middle of the empty field, recognizing it as the one he had given to his daughter for Christmas the previous year.  
  
"This can't be happening." Tai whispered, sinking to his knees as the snow fell around him in cold torrents. he heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn around to see who it was.  
  
"Tai, where are they?" He heard Sora's voice ask.  
  
"They're gone." Tai whispered, hunched over on the cold ground.  
  
The screeching of car brakes and several doors slamming pierced the silence. Matt and Izzy ran up from different directions, both arriving at the same time. Matt looked around quickly, looking for any sign of is kids. Kari and TK were standing off to the side, holding eachother's hands tightly, holding on to what seemed like the only thing they had left in the world. Izzy's face turned sheet-white, one hand gripping a nearby tree to steady himself. Sora was standing behind Tai, who had made no move to get up, with one shaking hand over her mouth.  
  
No one noticed as two more sets of footsteps came to a sudden stop in the silent clearing.  
  
"Oh my God." Mimi's distinctive voice could be heard, "No, this isn't happening. What did we do to deserve this? Haven't we already done enough?"  
  
Joe put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she spun around, burying her face in his chest, "Lee...Mike..."  
  
No one moved for what seemed like an eternity. The sheer shock and grief were overwhelming. No one wanted to think about what would happen if one of their children were hurt while trapped in the digiworld. At last, Tai raised his head and looked around at the rest of the digidestined. All eyes turned to him, as they once again looked to him for leadership. Gazing at each of them in turn, Tai wished more than ever, that someone else would lead.  
  
Matt watched as Tai stood up and walked over to where the soccer ball was lying, slowly being covered by snow. The brown haired man leaned over and picked it up gently, brushing off the snow. His chocolate brown eyes moved from the ball to the group, sadness mirrored in their depths.  
  
"Everyone go to my apartment." He said finally, "Let's figure this out."  
  
With that, Tai spun on his heel and began walking back toward his house. Seven pairs of eyes watched him leave.  
  
"Do you want a ride, Tai?" Matt asked his friend, concerned.  
  
No one missed the way Tai's voice shook as he replied, "No, I'll walk."   
  
Then he stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, "Quit looking at me like that Matt." He said with a sigh before turning around and starting to walk again, "I'll be fine."  
  
Sora and Matt exchanged glances, and Sora quickly ran after Tai, stopping him by calling his name. He turned to face her, unshed tears sparkling in his eyes, "Sora...I don't want to lose them."  
  
The auburn haired woman took a step toward him and pulled him into a hug, "We won't lose them. Don't worry. We came through ok, and they will too."  
  
Tai blinked away his tears quickly, not wanting the others to see how scared he really was, "I know."  
  
A fire ignited in Tai's eyes and he pulled out of the embrace, looking at Sora gratefully, "I know they'll be ok." He said with more conviction, "They've got us on their side."  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
a/n: I've been wanting to write that scene for SO long. I hope you liked it! Ok, from now on Tai and the others are going to start fading out and I'm going to focus more on the kids. They'll still be in a lot of it, but just not as much as before. And I know this fic has been done before...but I assure you...it has NEVER been done like this.   
  
Just so it's not confusing, the couples and their kids are as follows:  
  
Tai & Sora: Makoto and Tami  
  
Matt & Jennifer (my invention) : Aimee and Brad  
  
Joe & Mimi (yes, you read that correctly, Mimato fans): Lee and Mike  
  
TK & Kari: Sky and Corran (twins)  
  
Izzy & (to be revealed): Rei  
  
Oh, yeah, and in this fic, season 2 never happened. I'd have used the 02 characters, but it was just too many people to keep track of. Sorry!  
  
Please review and feel free to e-mail me!  
~Vera  
  
ps: I'd like to thank "go" for the lovely death threat. It was greatly appreciated.  
  



	6. Civil War

Children of Destiny part 6  
  
A/n: FINALLY!!! IT'S HERE!!! I'd like to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter for…a long time. I hope it lives up to you expectations… Oh yeah! And a GREAT BIG THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed "I'm Gonna Smile over the last couple days. I really did not expect that good of a reaction. I was shocked. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Ok, enough of that…here's the fic!  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to DigiDestined of Courage, who has been VERY generous in reviewing the majority of my fics. THANK YOU!!!! You've made my week!  
  
Second Dedication: This fic is ALSO dedicated to Queen Yolei, who has always been just wonderful, and SO supportive in her reviews. I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for everything!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
The first thing Makoto discovered when her mind began swimming back out of the blackness that had been all she had known for what seemed like an eternity…was a headache. No…scratch that. It was more like a migraine. The girl groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes to stare at the sky above her.  
  
"The sky?" She muttered to herself, "But we're at the park! Where did all those trees go?"  
  
Shaking her head to clear it, Makoto opened her other eye and pushed herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Where on earth am I?" She asked out loud, staring in disbelief at her surroundings. She was at the beach. The sun was just coming up over the water, turning the ocean a dazzling red hue. She absently sifted a handful of fine white sand through her fingers and stood up to get a better view of the land. Then she noticed a lump laying on the sand, the waves washing gently against it.  
  
Curiosity got the better of her, and she walked over to the lump, determined to find out what it was. Her eyes widened considerably when she found it to be a person. A very familiar person in fact…  
  
"Brad!" She yelled, running over to where the boy was laying, unmoving on the sand. She dragged him away from the water ad sat down next to him, not sure if he was alive or not.  
  
Makoto grabbed the black-haired boy's shoulders and shook him lightly. Getting no response, she shook him a bit harder and said, "Come on Brad, wake up."  
  
At last, the boy stirred and his vivid green eyes opened a crack, focusing on Makoto, "Is that you, `Koto?" He asked skeptically, bringing a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Yeah. How do you feel?" She asked him, giving him a hand up.  
  
"Like I got hit over the head with a baseball bat one too many times." He answered truthfully.  
  
Makoto laughed, "Yeah, ditto that."  
  
Brad looked around and asked, "So…where are we?"  
  
Makoto shrugged, "Search me. You're the first familiar thing I've seen around here. I don't even know how we got here. The last thing I remember is grabbing that weird little metal thing and…" A light went on in Makoto's mind, "Hey! I still have mine!"  
  
The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the small machine, watching as Brad did the same, "Think these have something to do with how we got here?" He asked, running a finger along one of it's smooth sides.  
  
"Most likely." Makoto answered, "I don't see how else it could have happened."  
  
Brad rolled his eyes, "You know what? This is ridiculous."  
  
Makoto opened her mouth to agree, but quickly shut it again, cocking her head to one side and listening carefully, "What was that?"  
  
Brad looked over at her with one eyebrow raised and inquired, "Exactly how hard did you hit your head?"  
  
Makoto shot him an irritated glare, "I heard something! I'm not imagining things! Maybe it's the others. Let's go look."  
  
Brad trudged slowly behind the other girl muttering, "Don't see why we have to go anywhere. I didn't hear anything."  
  
"Quit complaining Brad. Hey, look! I think I see something!" Makoto exclaimed, waving her arms wildly toward a small dot in the distance.  
  
"It looks like it's moving toward us pretty fast." Brad commented nervously, "What if it's not friendly? I wouldn't be trying to get its attention like that…"  
  
"Well I would." Makoto snapped, annoyed with him for making a point, "Besides, I don't care what it is as long as it can tell us how to get home."  
  
"If you say so." Brad shrugged.  
  
"Hey, that's not just one dot! It's two!" Makoto pointed out, "And they look like people."  
  
Makoto began running toward the two mysterious figures, "Come on!" She yelled over her shoulder to Brad, who reluctantly sprinted behind her. Finally, the figures in question came into sight.  
  
"Hey, wait…is that Lee?" Brad asked suddenly.  
  
"It is Lee!" Makoto exclaimed, "And Rei!"  
  
"Makoto! Brad!" The person in front yelled. The sound of his voice confirmed their suspicions.  
  
"Lee! Rei! You're here too!" Brad said as the two kids ran up to them, out of breath.  
  
"Uh~huh. But there's no time to talk. We have to get out of here!" Lee said quickly, giving the two of them a look of urgency.  
  
"But what are we running from?" Makoto asked. Before anyone could answer, the ground began to tremble and a giant dragon burst out of the sand, eyes afire with fury.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Brad gasped, staring wide-eyed and the monster in front of him. Yanking his camera out of the bag at his side, he lifted it to his eye and snapped a few shots. Makoto's jaw dropped.  
  
"What are you, crazy?! This is no time for pictures!! Let's go." She screeched at the boy. Realizing he wasn't planning on moving, she grabbed him roughly by the wrist and ran. Lee and Rei were right behind them.  
  
"What is that?" Makoto yelled at Lee, "And why is it chasing us?!"  
  
Lee gave her a "how should I know?" look. The girl sighed in exasperation and stole a look over her shoulder to see if the dragon was gaining on them, "Um…you guys? It stopped."  
  
Everyone turned to watch as the dragon opened its enormous mouth and yelled, "Demon Flame!"  
  
"It talked…" Rei said slowly.  
  
Suddenly, a large black fireball formed in the dragon's hands, growing in size as the seconds went by.  
  
"Um…" Lee said, "What's it doing?"  
  
The dragon drew back one hand, and hurled the fireball directly at the horrified children.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Upon waking up and finding herself lying on the beach, surrounded by miles of sand, and utterly alone…Sky did the one thing that came to mind. She walked. And walked, and walked, and walked…  
  
After what seemed like years of trudging through the sand, she spotted something in the distance. It was a dense green forest. Normally, she wouldn't waste her time walking that far for a forest, but…these were no normal circumstances. In fact, they just about crossed the boundaries of reality. And so, Sky made the distant forest her destination.   
  
She never got there.  
  
"Oh!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed suddenly, staring at something lying contentedly in the sand. It seemed to be a fluffy, pink…well…a fluffy pink something. Her quiet yell startled the fluffy, pink something or another out of its sleep, causing it to open its huge sea-blue eyes and blink at her tiredly. And then it realized what it was staring at.  
  
"You're digidestined!" The small creature proclaimed all of a sudden, eyes snapping open to their full size, and perhaps a bit further. Jumping to it's feet and staring at Sky in wonderment, the creature unfolded a pair of transparent wings and flapped them excitedly.  
  
Waking up all alone in a strange land had put Sky on edge. The beach had intensified the situation. The endless walking was pushing it. The small talking furball was the last straw.   
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Sky yelled, bordering on hysteria. The small creature before her shied back in fear at her sudden outburst. Sky sat down hard on the ground, on the verge of tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" The pink furball asked slowly, taking several cautious steps forward.  
  
Sky raised her deep blue eyes to meet those of the strange being, "I don't know where I am, or where my friends are. I don't know how I got here, and I don't know how I'm going to get home."  
  
Her small companion looked surprised, "You don't know where you are!? But you must know! You're digidestined!"  
  
Sky rolled her eyes, "What on earth does that mean? And who are you? Or rather, what are you?"  
  
"I am Riamon." She stated, "And I'm a digimon. You're in the Digiworld, my home."  
  
"Ok." Sky said, not knowing how else to reply, "What about this digidestined thing?"  
  
"The digidestined are the saviors of this world! They have come before in times of hardship, and saved the digiworld. And now, in this world's darkest hour, you have come again!" Riamon said passionately, wings beating harder than ever, and lifting her a few inches off the ground.  
  
Sky frowned, "Uh…I think you've got the wrong girl. This is all a mistake. "  
  
"No, it can't be!" Riamon exclaimed, "You see Sky, I'm your partner. There is no mistake."  
  
Upon hearing the digimon use her name, Sky gasped in surprise and stammered, "But…but…how?"  
  
Riamon smiled, a comical expression on her small face, "I've been waiting for you Sky. And now that you're here, we will all be saved!"  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
When Tai finally walked through the front door of his apartment, where the others were waiting, a considerable change could be noted in his features. His shoulders no longer slumped, and his eyes were bright and determined. This alone brought a smile to more than one worried face.  
  
"Alright, enough wallowing in self pity." The brown haired man stated, setting Makoto's soccer ball gently on the couch. The determination in his eyes flickered briefly, but, the moment passed and Tai turned to face his former teammates, "Izzy, you still have that computer of yours?"  
  
Izzy nodded numbly, pulling the laptop out and opening the lid. Tai noticed the look of despair clearly written across his face and said, "Hey, don't worry. We'll get her back!"  
  
"Tai I don't want to lose her like I lost Kim." Izzy said softly, pain evident in his eyes. Silence reigned in the small apartment, and everyone's thoughts shifted to the beautiful young woman who had once been Mrs. Izumi.  
  
Tai's expression softened, "Izzy, she's Digidestined. We made it through all those years. They will too. Rei included."  
  
Matt nodded, "We'll make sure of that."  
  
Izzy smiled gratefully and returned his attention to the computer screen in front of him, "Thanks guys. Now…let me see if I can open the gate to the digital world……."  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
"It's going to hit us!!" Brad yelled.  
  
"Get DOWN!" Makoto pushed Brad onto the ground and leaped out of the way of the ball of fire. A searing pain shot through her arm, and she realized she hadn't been fast enough. Hugging the burnt arm to her chest, she looked around to make sure everyone else was ok.  
  
Lee noticed her arm and ran over to her, "Are you alright?"  
  
Makoto bit her lip and nodded, turning back to the dragon with fire in her eyes, "What do you want with us?"  
  
Brad stood up and walked up behind Makoto, "I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
  
Makoto cut him off, "Forget it."  
  
Rei watched the small exchange between the two, and then shifted her gaze back to the monster in front of them. Their eyes met momentarily, and she was surprised to see something unexpected in the dragon's eyes. Regret. Sorrow.  
  
"Why do you want to kill us?" She asked gently.  
  
The dragon lowered it's eyes, "I…don't. You're just children. How can I kill you? How can I?"  
  
Makoto looked extremely startled, "What do you mean? Why were you trying to kill us in the first place?"  
  
The dragon backed away from the small group slowly, a haunted look in his eyes, "You're the digidestined! The enemies of the power of darkness. Artimon ordered me to eliminate you…"  
  
"Artimon?" Rei asked, still using her gentle, friendly tone.  
  
The dragon's eyes widened, "You're in danger. Every moment you spend with me, could get you killed. Please, just go. I don't want to kill you."  
  
Rei smiled, "At least tell us who you are?"  
  
"I am Dracomon." He said slowly, his low, booming voice etching the name in their memories.  
  
"Thank you, Dracomon." Makoto said, taking a step foreward.  
  
Dracomon shook his head, "Don't thank me…please. I would have killed you."  
  
With this, he unfolded an enormous pair of wings and took to the air. He was gone in seconds, leaving the children even more confused than before.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~:*~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Sky stared at Riamon, a blank expression on her face, "This is insane."  
  
Riamon looked slightly hurt, "How can you say that? I have waited for you all my life!"  
  
Sky stared, "Is this real?"  
  
The pink digimon nodded, and Sky sighed, "Look, I'm sorry Riamon. I just don't know what to do…"  
  
Riamon smiled. She looked as if she was about to say something, but she didn't get the chance. There was a strange sound in the air. It sounded almost like the flapping of giant wings…  
  
"What on earth?" Sky asked, looking around quickly. And then she saw it, "Oh God. That's a dragon."  
  
Riamon looked absolutely terrified, "That's Dracomon. He is with the power of darkness. If he sees you, he'll destroy you!"  
  
Dracomon got closer and closer, bringing an overwhelming sense of doom with him. Surely, he would kill Sky, when she had nowhere to run. There was no escape. Soon, he was directly above them. Sky looked up fearfully, "I'm going to die."  
  
But Dracomon didn't stop. He didn't try to kill her…or even seem to care that she was there. In fact, he just kept on flying. In no time, he had disappeared from sight completely. Sky's eyes widened, "What just happened?"  
  
Riamon shook her head, "Any dark digimon should have attacked. They hate the digidestined."  
  
"Why?" Sky asked, wondering how someone who she had never even met could hate her.  
  
"Because they know that only the digidestined could tip the scales in the war." Riamon said solemnly, "And the digidestined are on our side."  
  
"What war?" Sky queried, trying to fully understand the situation…though she still had no idea what was happening.  
  
"The war between the powers of darkness and light. The war that has been raging on for years in the digital world, tearing it apart, dividing it until it was down to digimon against digimon." Diamon said softly, "And if it doesn't end soon, the entire digital world will be destroyed forever."  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~:*~*:~*:~*:~  
  
a/n: And there you have it. The long- awaited Chapter 6 of COD. I hoped it lived up to everyone's expectations!! Due to the fact that I'm going out of town for the next few weeks, I probably won't be posting any more fics until next month. I'm having a friend (Kiwi Smoothie) finish off the digi-thon for me. The final Digi-thon post will be tomorrow. I REALLY hope you all check out tomorrow's fic!! So…take care while I'm gone!!! I'll see you all in a month!!  
  
~Vera   
  
P.S. please review!! Please!!  



End file.
